Christmas in July
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: It's a hot summer's day in July. Toad and Yoshi wish that Christmas was here, so they wouldn't have to suffer from the heat. But Toad gets an idea. He convinces Yoshi that they can bring Christmas in July. Along the way, they'll encounter mean girls and a snow cone thief, all while trying to keep the Christmas spirit alive! My first one shot! Enjoy!


Christmas in July

**Author's note: Hi, all! Today, I'm gonna write a one shot. It mainly focuses on Toad and Yoshi getting impatient about Christmas, and decide to have it in July. You better believe this story's gonna be random. Like myself! Hehe! Well… enjoy, y'all! PS, I own Toadliana!**

It was a hot July afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was fiercely burning in the ocean blue sky. Toad Fungi, and his best friend Yoshi Dino, were at Peach Beach, trying to cool off. "Man. It sure is hot, huh?" Yoshi said to Toad. "Are you kidding me? It's like freaking World 2!" Yoshi sighed. The two friends were sitting in blue lawn chairs. Each boy was wearing swimming trunks of their favorite color; Yoshi's were green, and Toad's were blue. All around them, other denizens were complaining.

"It's so hot!"

"Water! I need water!"

"Lord, please help us!"

"Man, I wish it was Christmas time!" Toad complained. "Yeah!" Yoshi agreed. "Then, we wouldn't be so hot!" Toad said. "And we could play in the snow, and eat the snow, and open presents, and eat Christmas cookies! Yum!" Yoshi smacked his lips. Toad laughed, then stopped. "Hey, now! I think we're on to something!" Toad exclaimed. "Whadda mean?" Yoshi asked curiously. "I'm saying, why don't we bring Christmas to July?" Toad suggested. "Hmm… it's kinda stupid, but it's a long shot! And right now, I'm willing to try anything!" Yoshi said. "Let's shake on it!" Toad said. "Let's shall!" Yoshi said, and he and Toad shook hands.

Toad and Yoshi were at the Mushroom Kingdom Mega Mall. They were wearing winter clothes, and Toad was ringing a bell. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, y'all!" he shouted. "Yeah!" said Yoshi, who was dressed as a reindeer, "Merry Christmas!" People looked at them as if they were crazy. "It's not Christmas!" a little Toad girl said. Toad bent down next to her, and whispered. "Oh, yes it is, little darling!" The girl, who's name happened to be Toadliana, shouted at Toad, "Back off, weirdo!" She kicked Toad in the shin, and ran away. "Ow! Why you little…" Yoshi placed a hand on Toad. "Let it go, man. Let it go!"

Now, they were at an ice-cream shop. They were looking at the menu. "Excuse me, kind sir." Yoshi asked the Koopa cashier, Kevin, "Do you guys serve snow cones?" Kevin shook his head. "Sorry, but we only serve them during winter." "Dang it!" Toad yelled, as he threw his hands up in frustration. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of Yoshi's head. "I have a snow cone machine at my house! We could use that!" Toad grinned.

Now they were at Yoshi's Island, digging around in Yoshi's basement. They heard footsteps. "Dad, what are you doing?" a voice said. The voice belonged to Star Yoshi, Yoshi's son, who appears in the game, Yoshi.

"Hi, son! Right now, you're old man and Toad are trying to find the old snow cone machine! Have you seen it?"

Star Yoshi nodded. "Yeah! Diddy Kong came over here an hour ago, and needed to borrow it!" Yoshi growled. "Diddy! I'll kill you!" He paused, and looked at his son. "Thanks, Star!" he yelled, as he and Toad ran out the door.

Meanwhile, on DK Island, a young spider monkey named Diddy was fiddling with the snow cone machine. "Hmm. I wonder if this thing still works?" he wondered to himself. He tried cranking the handle, but to no avail. "Better get some oil to fix it!" Diddy ran down into the kitchen, and got a bottle of oil. But when he came upstairs, the snow cone machine was gone! "Haha!" Yoshi said, as he and Toad ran back to the mall. "I got it!"

"Remind me again, why we need this old hunk of junk?" Toad asked. "So we can make snow!" Yoshi said. "We can't have a Christmas without any snow!" "Oh yeah!" Toad said. He pulled out a bucket of snow. "I collected it back in World 3!" he said. He carefully poured the snow in, and Yoshi began to crank the handle at a fast pace.

He whirled it faster and faster, until the contraption exploded! Toad and Yoshi closed their eyes. When they opened them, they heard cheering. "It's snowing! It's really snowing!" All around them, they heard people cheering. Toad spotted Toadliana. She had a small smile on her face, as she looked up at the snow. "Hm." Toad grunted. Yoshi tapped on Toad. "Come on, Toad! We're not done, yet!" Yoshi grabbed Toad, and led him away.

Toad and Yoshi arrived at Peach's Castle. They were inside, hanging up the Christmas decorations. "What on earth are you boys doing?" a voice asked. Princess Peach was standing in the kitchen doorway. She was wearing a fuzzy pink robe, and blue fuzzy pants with starmen on them. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had a pink cup of hot chocolate in her delicate hands. "Hi, Princess!" Yoshi said. "We're putting up the Christmas decorations, Your Highness!" Toad replied cheerily. Peach looked outside. "Oh my! It's snowing! In July?" Toad and Yoshi exchanged secret smiles. "That's right, Peach!" Yoshi said.

Peach decided to help them. They were putting up mistletoes, and Christmas lights, and decorating the tree. And at one point, it almost crushed little old Peach! "Yehaw!" yelled Toad, as he was grabbing on to the tree. "Careful up there, Toad!" Peach called. "You almost crushed me!" Yoshi was in the kitchen, making Christmas treats. Peach decided to help him. "After all, I'm the kitchen queen!" Finally, they were done. Quite pleased with their work. And because of their determination, they had gotten far. The last thing to do was put the star on the tree. And Toad asked, "Can I do it? Please! Please! Please!" Peach and Yoshi nodded, and Toad began his climbing journey up the tree, with the ribbons Peach made, and the cookie ornaments Yoshi created, and the glitter and gold tinsel Peach added, and all other kinds of creative, kooky things!

Finally, Toad reached the top. He took a deep breath. Then, he looked at the gold star in his hand. He stood on his tiptoes, and placed the star on the top. It wasn't until then, that the Christmas tree rocked! The tree friends cheered, and yelled, "Hip hip, hooray! We decorated the castle! We saved the day!" The castle lit up, and attracted all kinds of people. Peach grabbed a mega phone, and shouted, "Merry Christmas, people!" So from that day on, the citizens prayed, they could celebrate Christmas in July, every year, on that special summer day!

**Well, well, well! What do ya think? Was it a good story? Was it okay? I don't know where the rhyming came from! I guess I have a tendency to rhyme during the holiday time! Hehe! Hope you liked Christmas in July! Please review this story, okay? This is PeachToadCutie, saying goodbye! **


End file.
